The invention relates to a hook-shaped and essentially S-shaped connecting element, which is constructed as a flat hook having a flat longitudinal extension transverse to the hook plane, and has two opposingly directed hook sections which grip around hook sections of the respectively fastened object in a partial and securing region.
Hook-shaped connecting elements have been known for some time now, for being able to hang up and attach the most varied objects at a suitable location. For this purpose, the one hook section that has its hook opening oriented to the ground is hung over a rod that is oriented approximately horizontally, while the object to be attached can be hung up in the other hook section that opens upwardly.
In this hook section that opens upwardly, the object to be attached is held in a comparatively loose manner, which is why the previously known hook-shaped connecting element is used more for storing objects and less as a transporting attachment.
Particularly heavy and yet easily broken objects, for example drink crates, must be held securely and firmly during transport. For this reason, for example, a mounting device having a carrying frame holder was created, which can be attached to a bicycle luggage carrier (see German published patent application DE 44 22 772 A1). The carrying frame of the previously known carrying device has, on its longitudinal side, a hook-shaped holder that projects upwardly, into which a bottle crate can be hung on the side using a grip opening, or which can pass through the floor of a bottle crate that is set down on the luggage carrier.
By its solid mounting on the bicycle luggage carrier, the previously known mounting device can also act in a disruptive manner with its holders projecting up over the bicycle luggage carrier, when the luggage carrier is to be used in another way, for example. A temporary disassembly of this previously known mounting device is, however, not readily possible.
From British published patent application GB 2 288 844 A as well as European published patent application EP 0 306 458 A hook-shaped connecting elements of the type mentioned at the outset are already known, which have two essentially S-shaped, opposingly directed hook sections or parts, wherein these previously known connecting elements are constructed as flat hooks having a flat longitudinal extension transverse to the hook plane. In these previously known connecting elements, a form-fit and form-locking attachment, that is essentially play-free for the objects to be transported, is not provided. With the vibrations that are customary when riding a bicycle, the danger thus occurs that the unsecured hook parts open completely, and the objects to be transported slide out of the hook opening, such that the connection provided is completely lost. For transport of drink crates or other fragile objects, the connecting elements previously known from GB 2 288 844 A and EP 0 306 458 A are thus not very well suited.